


Expelliarmus

by a_walking_shadow



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_shadow/pseuds/a_walking_shadow
Summary: After the events of "The Shakespeare Code", Martha heads to the TARDIS library for some reading material.





	Expelliarmus

‘Doctor?’

‘Yes, Martha?’

‘You were right. Book seven is depressing.’

He glances up from the console, and catches sight of the rather battered copy of _Deathly Hallows_ grasped in her hands. ‘Oh, good, you found a copy!’

‘With difficulty! There were dozens of copies of all the others, but I’d basically given up looking when I found this one shelved, bizarrely, with some Martian books on gardening.’

‘Oh, right! Yeah.’ He hesitates. ‘I didn’t like the ending very much. May have ended up tossing it into a supernova. I guess I missed one.’

‘… And I thought my reaction was bad.’


End file.
